To Protect At All Cost
by International-Wonderland
Summary: Clementine learns that you don't have to detach yourself from others, no matter how often death shows up. It's the difficult events that bring people closer and value 'strength in numbers.'


'_Sometimes, you gotta play a role…even if the ones you love hate you for it'_

_Pete_

**OoOooOoO**

Clementine's chest tightened as she helped in the best way she could in order to get away from the walkers with Pete limping beside her. She had watched Nick run back into the woods leading to the cabin; he was clearly outnumbered by them. When Pete called out, a small part of her wanted to go aid Nick. But she knew that in doing so, it would leave Pete helpless and if anything were to happen to the man, Nick will surely blame her.

After mending the assumption of her being infected with him; the last thing Clementine wanted is another session of dealing with the young man's unstableness. While both of them lost their mothers…Clementine's was already a walker by the time she reached her. Nick…he probably had to deal with her turning. Like what she had to go through with—Lee.

Feeling the memories travel to her slightly, blurring eyes. The young girl shook her head.

'_No, I have to stay focused.'_ She mentally coached.

Now is not the time to think about her guardian. No matter how much she missed him dearly.

"Clementine?" the familiar vocals reached her ears, because Pete watched her look up at him, timidly.

"Yes?"

"I told ya, boy can't shoot for shit."

Clem slightly smile, she knows Pete wanted to cast away the tension left behind from the confrontation with the walkers.

"There were so many…and he was just scared seeing you in danger" her brows lifted creating warmth to her somber expression, "you're all he has left."

"You don't have to stick up for him; he's got to learn how to stay calm, at least we know he went back to the cabin, no doubt to get the others."

Staying silent, only the sounds of painful grunts were heard. This concerned her a lot.

And Pete sensed it.

"Don't worry Clementine, I'll be fine" his light brown eyes darted to the bite on his leg, "we just have to _remove_ the area before it spreads."

Clementine nodded, "I had a friend who cut off his arm, because of a walker bite" her lips wilted into a frown.

It didn't work. It _never_ works.

"Oh?" obviously Pete became curious with this new information, "what happened to your friend?"

Her sad eyes are evidence enough.

"It was too late for him" small tremors shivered along her bottom lip, "it was my fault he died…had I not ran to look for my parents, he would have never got bit looking for me and he'd be alive right now."

Pete looked at her with sympathy, "I see. I'm sorry you lost your friend, Clementine. But you can't beat yourself up. Trust me. There is not one person in that cabin, who has not felt the pain of losing someone to this mayhem."

That's right. It dawned on her that Sarah only has a father. Which in Clementine's opinion is better than what she has, nothing. She only had her family for eight years, and they didn't even live long enough to see her turn nine. A week after her ninth birthday, in Savannah she found them in the undead hoard.

She could still remember Lee's words.

'_Clem, don't look.'_

But she had to. As cruel of a closure it turned out to be, she needed it. To face the life she no longer has. The pain of seeing her parents rotting bodies, reanimated among the crowd was nothing compared to what she had to endure in the jewelry store. Restraining Lee and bearing the heartache of their final moments together before shooting him. It left guilt. She could not stop thinking, had she done it all differently, her friend would still be here, aiding and protecting her.

Even though she appreciates the fact that Luke and Pete stood up for her and even Alvin for the bandages and juice box—none of these men were Lee. Not even a small fraction. Maybe that is reality she needs. Lee taught her to survive just in case something where to happen to him. She would have never made it this far without his knowledge.

"You're right" she glanced up at him, "I cannot change the past, but with what he taught me, hopefully I'll survive this long enough to have a future" her words are grim but truthful.

The only thing that matters, is surviving.

"Hopefully, we'll all survive this" Pete added.

As the duo made their way into the woods, Clementine wasn't sure where they are going. Every time they reached a couple of feet, Clem would glance once more at his bite, "where are we going?" she whispered.

"We have to go the long way around the area and make it back to the cabin…" he hissed as he applied to much pressure on his injury, "and get this foot cut off before the infection sets in."

That would take too long, hopefully there is another shed around; the one back at the site really didn't contain anything useful for this type of damage. Tightening her grip on the straps of her pack, there is one question that continued to pick at her brain.

'_Is my gun still there? If so…do I still have bullets?'_

"So, my nephew apologized for being an ass to you?" His lips tugged into a smile.

"Yes, I forgave him—I understand that he wanted to protect his loved ones."

"Yeah, after his momma…"

"Was bitten- after taking care of an infected girl."

His brown eyes widened, "he told you about his mother?" surprised by the fact that his short tempered nephew shared something as sensitive as the death of his mother.

Clementine shrugged bashfully, "well, Luke was the one who told me."

"It would have been wrong for me to decline his apology" her dark lashes hovered over her eyes in deep thought, "though I wonder why he did it?"

Pete laughed.

"My nephew may not always use common sense, as much as I like him too but when in wrong, he'll admit it, especially when it comes to what he put you through."

He's right, out of those who thought she was bitten, he was the only who stepped forward when the assumptions turned out to be false. Carlos cared more about how she _'manipulated' _Sarah. She knew the girl was eager for companionship and Clem does not mind at all—even if their age gap can be quite off putting to the young survivor. It has been ages since she came in contact with another kid, at least not since Duck.

Hearing distant groaning, Pete snarled.

"Shit, more of them are coming."

Not sure if it would do anything; Clementine went underneath his arm and served as a crutch, hoping it will keep his from irritating the bite. Dodging walkers left and right, Clem lost track of the direction of where the originally started with. After a couple of minutes of traveling through the forest, her hazel eyes gazed upon a medium size storage shed. Inside, the place was pretty empty with the exception of a few items.

"This will do." His voice echoed off the hallow room.

Clementine turned to see his settling himself on a table. No doubt this place was used to cut wood. A small number of planks littered the floor. When she asked what they are going to do about his bite. One image came to mind.

"Clementine, I'm gonna need you to listen to me."

"Okay."

"You see that saw over there…go get it and bring it over."

Doing just that, Clementine handed it to him.

"What are you going to do?"

He closed his eyes for a second before looking sternly at the eleven year old, "it's what you're going to do" lips forming a tight line.

Slumping her shoulders with eyes full of shock, "What?! No. I can't do it…what if…"

"Clementine, you wanted to be useful. This is the time I need you to own up to your words."

"But I've never cut off someone's foot."

"Well, I never had a foot get cut off" he hissed, lifting the pants leg up, to reveal the swollen area, "I guess this will be new for the both of us."

Taking the handle in her grasp, there's no turning back now. If she refuses, not only will Pete's infection spread but the group will be furious at her, especially Nick. Saving one of their own will lessen the chance of distrust.

Her lips curved down, "yeah…" she took a deep breath, "I'm ready, just tell me where to cut."

Pete gave her an approving smile.

"That a girl" he pressed his thumb above the bite and made an invisible line across, "right here…and Clementine?"

"Yes?"

His brown eyes glared at her, "no matter what…and I mean no _matter_ what, you don't stop cutting" he watched her nod, "good, now let's get this over with."

Clementine lowered the sharp edge against the tender skin an inch above the flesh wound. She then drew back the saw, cutting deeply into Pete. His screams almost made her stop, but even through gritting teeth he encouraged her to keep going. The smell of blood reached her sensitive nostrils, messing with her gag reflexes. Squinting as she pushed back the action to throw up, she channeled that distraction into sawing some more.

Blood began to flow around the foot, everything started to become exposed, from the torn apart skin to seeing the reddish pink color of his muscle.

"Ahhh. Fff-uck!" He yelled.

Striking the bone, this is where strength is needed to get through. Vigorously sawing her way into the bone, her ebony brows knitted in concentration. Her age played a major part in cutting the bone as she is not strong like Lee, thankfully the saw seemed fairly new and look unused. The blade did its job…gnawing away at the man's body, the saw let him know that in this world, there is a price to pay for living another day.

And today was his time to pay the toll.

Pete forced himself on his back; it was the only thing he could do to keep from putting his hands on the saw and cutting the rest of his foot, himself. Clenching his fist till they turned beat red, his hollering bounced off Clem's eardrums.

She was only half way through the ankle bone.

**XxX**

'_Fuck, how the hell could he just leave him back there with that little girl?'_

While he had plenty of ammo left, his Uncle Pete had run out. Damnit. Being outmatched by lurkers he was given no choice but to run back and get Luke. Alvin could not help; with Rebecca being pregnant and Carlos would never under any circumstances leave Sarah by herself for a long period.

Opening the cabin door fast, the inhabitants immediately noticed something was wrong. Neither Pete nor Clementine is present with him.

"What happened?" Luke rushed over to his friend.

"Remember what you said during the house meeting about seeing more lurkers than usual?" Nick's blue eyes hardened, "well, we were attacked by a bunch of them. Pete and Clementine were on the other side of the river when it happened."

"Well that explains a lot" Luke turned on his heel, "let me get the machete and we'll head out."

Sitting on the couch, he placed his head in his callous hands. What if his uncle was bit? He already lost one person he cared deeply for—he wouldn't function properly if anything were to befall his only uncle.

"Nick, I'm sure once you find Pete he'll be fine" Alvin placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Don't forget, we've been through worse." He continued.

Giving the father-to-be a weak smile, he got up from his spot when Luke came back with his weapon. The dark haired man mentally kicked his ass at the action of abandoning his relative- and that girl, probably thinks he's the biggest douche to walk the earth. Though when he saw her run to his uncle's aid, taking a piece of timber to pry the lurker away from Pete, he felt relief, but also worry? For the girl? Maybe.

He'd be lying if he denied feeling like shit when he assumed that she was bitten. Even after she forgave him; guilt still embedded itself in his subconscious.

When Carlos and Rebecca entered, Luke informed them of the current issue.

Resting her hand on the edge of her bulging belly she glared at her spouse, "I told you she'd be nothing but trouble…"

"You can't blame the girl for attracting lurkers." Alvin frowned.

"No?" she snarled, "we didn't start having so many problems until we took her in" standing over her husband with that all knowing expression of disgust, she ignored the disapproving stare Luke is giving her, "should've left her where you found her" this time her eyes went to the young man.

His brown eyes narrowed, "had I done that, she would have died…"

"Luke, she is not our problem" her tone only hardened with every word.

_Who's baby is it? If it's not Alvin's then who?_

_You should think about being nicer to me. Just my advice to you._

Clementine's threat from last night left a large wound in her pride. She can see how attached Luke is becoming to the little brat. However, Carlos is being smart on not trusting Clementine. That stunt she pulled with getting Sarah to help her get peroxide placed a severe strain between her and Carlos.

So that leaves two people. Pete already stuck up for the child, so he's out.

Nick and Alvin.

Well when Alvin isn't making her look like a fucking idiot when they are not on the same page. He'll take her side, but when he showed concern for Clementine's _'bite'_ and how she could die if not treated immediately. He's beginning to stumble into a neutral territory on whether or not to trust her.

That leaves Nick.

Rebecca didn't get to reflect her views on his opinion on the newcomer, the sound of the front door slamming caught her attention. Luke muttering something before leaving the cabin to go after Nick, the young man didn't wait around any longer for his friend to get done talking.

"Damn it Nick, wait up."

Catching up to the raven haired man, he slowed down.

"She's got a point, Luke."

"What?"

"Rebecca, she's right. Clementine is not our problem."

"What the hell man!?"

Nick faced his friend with a stone cold expression, "my uncle is all I have left. His life has never been put in this kind of danger…it wasn't until _she_ came along" with his hand placed along his gun, he left Luke behind as he continued ahead.

"Now hold on a minute, this kind of danger has always been around us, don't use a little girl to direct your frustrations—you apologized for being a dick yesterday, don't go back on your word just because…

"I don't need you preaching to me."

"I'm not, but you need to get a hold of your temper, she's going to be staying with us."

"Says who?"

"Me. I gave her an offer, if her original plan on finding her friend does not work, then she can stay with us."

"And when were you going to announce this to the group?" Nick spoke through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't. During the meeting we made it pretty obvious that we want to keep an eye on her and since we are relocating soon, why not give an offer? It is hell of a lot better than demanding that she come with us."

Nick's response was nothing more than a sneer.

'_Whatever. If you want to play big brother to some kid, be my guest. Just don't expect me to play along.'_

Wandering through the forest neither man said anything to one another. Luke felt that Pete is capable of protecting both himself and Clementine. Then that nagging thought of _'what if'_ tinkered with his instincts, Clementine would have died yesterday, had she not been able to fight off that lurker. His brows creased as he slammed the machete across the neck of a lurker closing in on him.

Crossing the river, Luke cringed at the dozens of bodies scattered all over the place.

"What the…"

"I know." Nick answered dryly.

He knew it was a bad move to search the perimeter.

'_But what if someone's alive, Nick…'_

'_Who cares!?'_

The last time he _'helped'_ someone, they reanimated and killed his mother. Regardless of Luke telling him not to blame himself—he did so, privately. Damnit, she was his world. As her son, he should have been there to protect her. It's those events that make one wish to have the ability to turn back time he would have done things differently.

'_Do you need any help?'_

'_I got this.'_

If his mother lived, he wouldn't have become so hostile towards others.

"She probably thinks I'm the biggest douche in the world."

"Who? Clementine?" Luke asked quizzically, "you can't be that bad to her. She did forgive you for almost, you know, blowing her brains out the other day."

"Must you remind me of that!?"

"Yes" Luke admitted sternly, "you let Rebecca talk you into killing that little girl."

Nick closed eyes for a second, hearing her voice, so much disgust.

'_I'm still __**not**__ bitten. I never was, and you left me out here to die.'_

Had she not been able to fend off that lurker…

Most times he and Luke are on the same page when it comes to decisions. Yesterday mark an event he just could not agree with. Fuck. Thinking about how truly helpless she appeared, begging for some care to the canine injury on her arm, they pretty much left her to die in the shed.

"She's not going to find her friend. This Christa woman she mentioned to Carlos—I highly doubt she's alive" his fingers grasped the handle, watching out for anymore wandering bodies, "she and I talked last night and…"

"That's _nice_" his blue eyes narrowed in annoyance, "you're bonding with her."

"She has no family, Nick."

Luke explained Clementine's story him. The cold expression that lingered on his face vanished upon hearing that she had been separated from her parents, being so young; her only weapon was pure determination and with help of a good man named, Lee. Sadly by the time they reached them, they had already been dead; her traveling guardian had also been bitten and amputated.

Like all stories dealing with living among the dead, hers didn't end on a victorious note. She lost not only her biological loved ones, but she didn't get to spend time with them. They had left days before the infection started.

Running his hand through his hair, great that's what he needed right now, more guilt. The thought did not cross his mind until now, Luke is alone too. Rebecca and Alvin are married to each other, Carlos and Sarah are father and daughter—which leaves him and his Uncle Pete.

No wonder Luke is so bent on finding her.

They have something in common.

"Hypothetically speaking, if Clementine's friend is alive, she's going to come looking for her…"

"Then we'll offer her to stay as well."

"You can't just announce whether or not someone stays with us."

"And what you suggest I do? What if this Christa person is a little girl like Clementine?"

Nick shook his head, "you keep focusing on this girl, sooner or later, it's gonna get you killed" sometimes he thinks Luke's big heart will be the death of him.

"And if you keep shutting people out, sooner or later, you're gonna end up living alone."

"Whatever, all I am saying is…"

The sound of distant screaming caught the attention of the arguing duo.

"Shit you hear that?" Nick gave his friend a side glance.

"Yeah" Luke's voice dwindled into a whisper.

Following the frantic vocals, both prepared themselves for what was at the end of their destination.

**Xx**

Her arms stained crimson, the table is just a big mess. It took a while to penetrate through the thick bone; she continued to saw back and forth until that _'crack'_ could be heard and triumphed _'thump'_ of the infected foot hitting the dirty floor.

'_He'll die of blood loss, if I don't do something.'_

Lifting her sleeve to see the bandages Carlos used on her; sure it isn't sanitary…maybe if she unwrapped it from this side…

"Clementine don't you dare!" Pete voice still contained that tone of authority despite the torture he just went through.

"But you're bleeding—a lot; you'll die if I don't cover it."

He smiled, "don't you worry about that, you did your part, I'll let Carlos take care if once we get back to the cabin" he pushed himself right side up, wiping away the many beads of sweat that rested against his forehead.

Clementine stayed silent. She just worried that she might have cut off too much or the area was not removed quick enough. She pulled off her backpack, looking inside she found the drawings and picture of Lee; and to her surprise, the gun. Her thin fingers traced the trigger. The question on the existence of her bullets being in the chamber is about to be revealed.

Remembering how Christa showed her the different parts of the gun, Clementine then checked the chamber…three bullets.

"So you have a gun of your own?" Pete asked.

Closing the chamber, she set it back inside her bag, along with the saw.

"Yes" she said while placing her hands in her lap, "when my friend and I were attacked, they must have taken my stuff but never got the chance to look."

Their conversation ended when familiar voices loomed over the other side of the door.

"Just stay alert, and don't be so quick to shoot."

"I don't need instructions; I know what I'm doing."

The door cracked open and Luke peaked inside—seeing the bloody mess, he pushed his way into the room with Nick following behind.

"Clementine!" The brunet rushed to her.

"Uncle Pete" he eyes roamed the scene before landing on Clem, "what did you do to him!?"

She winced at the dangerous tone in his voice, "he…"

"Son, I got bit and she…" he gestured to Clementine, "cut off the infected area, so don't go raising your voice at the girl, she's only trying to help" giving her a beaming smile, "and she did."

"You alright?" Luke knell down noticing her sleeves soaked with blood—Pete's blood.

"I'm fine…I'm just worried about him."

"We'll take care of Pete."

Exiting the storage shed, they carefully stepped over the few mutilated bodies surrounding the door. Luke must have done all the work, because had Nick participated, they would have heard the gun shot.

Exhausted and hungry, that's how she felt at the moment. How could her morning and afternoon take such a gory turn? Wasn't yesterday enough!? Pete mentioned them having previous fish from their last catch. She pretended to sigh but unknown to them. Clementine overheard the whole conversation from their group meeting when she broke into the cabin.

They reached the other side of the river. Crossing over her amber eyes gazed sympathetically at the mangled body. Stomach torn with its internal organs spilled around him, it was the man she gave water too. She knew he wouldn't survive, but knowing how helpless he was at the time—water was her only offering.

Turning back one more time…

'_He'll come back if his brain isn't destroyed. That's a fate no one should have, even if he did steal from me.'_

Clementine made her way over to the corpse, ignoring the three men calling out to her. Though only two of the voices sounded concerned; the last filled with annoyance. Rolling her eyes, taking the gun out of her bag, she stood silently over him.

Aiming—just like how Lee taught her.

The recoiled made her stumble back as a thin line of smoke waved over the forehead. Brushing herself off, she returned to Luke's side.

"What was that about?"

"I was just, putting him out of his misery…"

Luke knew what she meant and ceased to press the issue further.

**OooOooO**

**A/N: Hi this is my first Walking Dead fic ^U^ I really love the game so much. I noticed the lack of season 2 stories so decided do something slightly different with mine. Doing a scene where Clementine has to cut off Pete's foot, also letting Clem have her gun will bring some trust issues with the cabin characters.**

**This story is actually going to focus on Luke, Nick and Clementine.**

**Also a little fun fact, when you are in the cabin during the house meeting, you can actually eavesdrop on the whole thing, you won't get caught XD **

**The Walking Dead Game belongs to TellTale Games**


End file.
